Gypsy Halmanis
Gypsy Halmanis is a Earth contestant who placed seventh on the seventh cycle and became the joint winner of the third All-Star cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. Synonymous with the word "snake" in every single way, Gypsy entered EWFA7 as a seemingly harmless trickster, stealing Drakko's wallet at auditions. Adopted sister of Alina, Gypsy had a much more cunning and evil side to her. This side began to display after she convinced Grace to vote out her own cousin in the first week. It was no time before Gypsy slit the throat of her own teammate, then used her leftover potions to begin an evil deed. Gypsy used vampire Vlada's insatiable need of blood to woo her over with a potion that turned her into a slave of Gypsy's. Also recruiting Faith using Faith's anger over Grace letting her get voted out against her, Gypsy reeked havoc for a couple weeks. Gypsy's potions would be found out by Brigette, Monica and Grace, who revealed this to Vlada. However, Gypsy's down turning performances in the competition lost her the competition, and she infamously jumped out of the plane to avoid Vlada's wrath, placing seventh. Becoming known as EWFA's most notorious and most evil villain, Gypsy returned to All Stars 3 with a tremendously negative perception from the public. She laid low for the first few weeks, aligning with Devorah, mostly out of annoyance. She managed to be even worse in her second season than her first, where she created specific potions for seven specific models, to distract their performances and push her ahead to win. She was found out by Taryn, but the two would become respected allies because of it. Gypsy kept a much more consistent performance than her original cycle, being in the top two for the final four weeks of competition. Behind the voting, Gypsy experienced the largest case of voting bias attempt in the competition's history, which did next to nothing to stunt her already great performance. Despite getting her ass handed to her at the reunion by several people including her arch rival Aida, Gypsy received praise by people like Jonesy who didn't support her tactics, but supported her determination to win. Tying for best COA with Karno this cycle only foreshadowed the first double crowning in EWFA history, where Gypsy became the fourteenth winner of Earth, Water, Fire & Air with Karno, with scores of 22.36 & 22.32. She is created by Runic. Portfolio Cycle 7 ROUND3-CROSSFIRE-GYPSY-TARYN.png|(Left) Called tenth. (This was a Bootcamp shoot and did not count toward call-out average). HERITAGE-Gypsy.png|Called fifth. SWAMP-Gypsy.png|Called sixth. (BOTTOM TWO) SPORTS-Alek-Grace-Faith-Gypsy.png|(far right) Called fifth. FAITH-Gypsy.png|Called tenth. huldra-Gypsy.png|Called sixth. FAM-GYPSY.png|Called eighth. VIKINGS-Gypsy.png|Called seventh. (BOTTOM TWO) ELIMINATED. Finished seventh. All Stars 3 PIERRETGILLES-Gypsy.png|Called fifth. ARTHISTORY-Gypsy.png|Called fifth. PHILIPTREACY-Gypsy.png|Called third. KABUKI-Gypsy.png|Called second. JAPGODS-Gypsy.png|Called first. (BEST PHOTO) VIDEOGAMES-Gypsy.png|Called second. LEGACY-Gypsy.png|Called second. VCover-Gypsy.png|'Winner' of Earth, Water, Fire & Air: All Stars 3. (Third best cover). Trivia * Call Out Average: 6.71 (Cycle 7); 2.86 (All Stars 3). * Height: 5'11" * Gypsy is the second Earth winner after Divine Vaulin-Claro and is the first Earth winner crowned in nine cycles. * Gypsy is the first female model to win EWFA with a short hair as their hairstyle throughout the duration of the cycle. ** This doesn't count Shah, who was never bald during the full duration of either of her competing cycles. * Gypsy, with Karno Nilsson, are he second of three pairs of EWFA models to end their cycle with a tie for Best Call Out Average. The others being Divine & Cinta and Cynddelw & Laurentine. * Moreover, Gypsy & Karno were the first two models to joint win a cycle. This would be followed by Cynddelw & Laurentine one cycle later. Category:Winners Category:Biracial Contestants Category:Spanish contestants Category:Latino contestants